


Брюнет, серо-зеленые глаза, на двенадцать часов

by lotioniel



Category: Lock Stock and Two Smoking Barrels (1998)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotioniel/pseuds/lotioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эдди планирует протрезветь и выяснить, что все это значит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брюнет, серо-зеленые глаза, на двенадцать часов

В пабе полутемно и накурено, из динамиков доносится «Би Джиз» — бармен явно большой поклонник старого доброго софт-рока. Эдди пьет чистый виски, перед Мылом стоят три больших пивных кружки, Толстый Том и Бекон гипнотизируют бутылку джина.  
— Хороший вечер, — оглядываясь, произносит Эдди. По случаю пятницы на импровизированном танцполе полно дамочек, и Эдди будет не Эдди, если не снимет сегодня какую-нибудь красотку.  
— Ага, — отзывается Мыло. Над его верхней губой полоска пивной пены, и Эдди не может сдержаться, хохочет и чуть не опрокидывает на себя виски. Мыло обиженно стирает пену тыльной стороной ладони.  
Том хмыкает и разливает джин по стопкам, Бекон хмуро хватает свою. Эдди слишком хорошо сейчас — в нем четыре стакана виски и этот паб кажется просто отличным местом— поэтому он пинает Бекона под столом и, подмигнув, говорит:  
— Эй, взбодрись, смотри какая блондиночка на пять часов.  
Мыло оборачивается и одобрительно присвистывает. Эдди тыкает его в бок, мол, прекрати, но Мыло продолжает пялиться. Блондинка быстро смекает, что к чему, и если судить по ее довольной улыбке, то она явно не против такого внимания.  
— Не заинтересован, — бросает Бекон.  
Том закатывает глаза, говорит:  
— Ну как хочешь, — и сваливает, бросив мятую десятку на стол.  
Эдди какое-то время наблюдает за тем, как он пытается подкатить к блондинке. Кажется, у него все на мази.  
— О господи, какая шикарная женщина, — вдруг произносит Мыло. — На три часа. Рыжая.  
Эдди поворачивает голову, делает вид, что рассматривает старый постер с «Роллинг Стоунз». Он, конечно, привык, что вкус на женщин у Мыла, мягко говоря, «странный», но на этот раз это нечто запредельное. Рыжей дамочке на вид около сорока, и каждая ее грудь размером с голову Мыла.  
— Пожелайте мне удачи, парни.  
Эдди еще не настолько пьян, чтобы произнести вслух, что Мылу понадобится нечто большее, чем удача, чтобы выжить, поэтому он просто кивает.  
Следующие пять минут Эдди сосредоточенно всматривается в толпу, но, как назло, ни одна из танцующих девушек не кажется ему достаточно привлекательной, чтобы он подумал оторвать свою задницу от стула. Виски в бутылке стремительно уменьшается.  
Эдди не помнит, когда в последний раз столько пил. «Би Джиз» сменяет «Куин», и Эдди принимается подпевать Фредди.  
— Господи, это ужасно, Эд, — морщится Бекон. Эдди смеется и продолжает.  
Следующий трек — Билли Джоэл. Эдди становится скучно, поэтому он снова пинает Бекона и говорит:  
— Твоя очередь. Кто тебе нравится?  
— Отвали. — Бекон делает знак официантке принести еще джина.  
— Не хочешь девчонку, давай снимем тебе парня, — в шутку предлагает Эдди и сам пугается своих слов. Возможно, он все-таки пьянее, чем ему казалось.  
Бекон недобро прищуривается. Эдди готов к оплеухе или паре не очень ласковых слов, но Бекон внезапно выдает:  
— Ладно.  
— Ладно? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Эдди.  
— Ага, — говорит Бекон. — Брюнет, серо-зеленые глаза, на двенадцать часов.  
В этот раз Эдди плевать на хорошие манеры — он оборачивается всем корпусом.  
— На двенадцать часов нет никаких парней!  
— Есть, — отвечает Бекон. — Прямо передо мной.  
Брюнет, серо-зеленые глаза... ох, черт. Эдди не знает, что сказать, как рыба хватает ртом воздух.  
Его мучения, кажется, забавляют Бекона.  
— Ну, блядь, наконец-то тебе весело, — зло говорит Эдди и пытается подняться со стула.  
Бекон, улыбаясь, хватает его за предплечье и без особых усилий удерживает на месте.  
— Пошли проветримся.  
Эдди кивает, после таких шуток ему определенно нужно покурить.

Через полчаса Эдди сидит на набережной, свесив ноги с каменного ограждения, и хихикает, выдыхая вверх сладковатый дым. Чертов Лондон, звезд здесь никогда не увидишь, и кажется, что это не небо отражается в реке, а река — в небе. Эдди наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть свое собственное отражение в темной воде и чуть не падает. Бекон успевает подхватить его в самый последний момент.  
— Да ты в хлам, — смеется он.  
— В точку, — отвечает Эдди и приваливается к теплому плечу Бекона: у воды прохладно, и Эдди мерзнет в одной рубашке. Если бы ему не было так лень двигаться, он бы, пожалуй, вообще залез Бекону на колени и прижался бы носом к его шее.  
Мысли странные, мутные, вязкие, и словно принадлежат не ему, а какому-то другому, совсем чужому и непонятому Эдди. Но он настолько пьян и под кайфом, что ему уже все равно.  
Бекон его отпихивает.  
— Эй, ты чего? — обиженно спрашивает Эдди.  
Бекон только вздыхает.  
— Блядь, какой же ты тупой, — жалуется Бекон в небо. — Совсем не догоняешь, да?  
— Не, не догоняю, — осторожно улыбается Эдди. — Но ты всегда можешь мне объяснить, правда?  
Бекон снова смеется. Как-то горько. Эдди не нравится, когда Бекону грустно. Он так и говорит:  
— Неправильно, когда тебе грустно, парень. Не люблю такое.  
Бекон треплет его по голове и плечу. На секунду Эдди кажется, что пальцы касаются его волос и руки чуть дольше, чем диктует правильное дружеское объятие.  
Но от реки тянет сыростью, и теплые прикосновения Бекона чертовски приятны, поэтому Эдди молчит.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что ты все знаешь и просто делаешь вид, что ничего не происходит, — говорит Бекон.  
— Ну прости? — говорит Эдди. Голос его срывается, и фраза из утверждения превращается в вопрос.  
— Всегда, — серьезно отвечает Бекон.  
Эдди закрывает глаза. Это «всегда» Бекона звучит как обещание. Эдди не понимает, почему от этого слова внутри становится так горячо и под кожей словно начинают бегать маленькие кусачие муравьи. Одни прогрызают узкие ходы наружу, другие — в глубину, к самому сердцу. Почти как при передозе, только вот одного несчастного косяка как-то явно маловато для этого.  
— Все очень странно, — глубокомысленно произносит Эдди.  
Бекон непонимающе смотрит на него. Эдди нужно кое-что проверить, и он сам дотрагивается до руки Бекона, проводит по линии жизни до запястья, и в точке соприкосновения его пальцев и сухой теплой ладони начинает жечь.  
— Кусачие твари, — бормочет Эдди и обнимает Бекона за шею. — Сделай так, чтобы они прекратили, — просит он. — Пожалуйста.  
И тогда Бекон его целует.  
В отличие от рук, губы Бекона совсем холодные.  
Какой дикий контраст, думает Эдди. Холодные губы и горячая-горячая шея, которую он обнимает. Горячие сильные руки, которые удерживают его под мышками, чтобы он не свалился в воду. Горячие бедра, ужасно горячие даже сквозь плотную ткань брюк.  
— Брюнет, серо-зеленые глаза, на двенадцать часов, да? — смеется Эдди, когда Бекон наконец-то его отпускает. От Бекона пахнет выделанной кожей и джином. Чертовски привычный и такой приятный запах.  
Бекон закатывает глаза и улыбается.  
Эдди планирует протрезветь и выяснить, что все это значит. А пока он просто целует Бекона в ответ. Здесь, на набережной, где их может увидеть кто угодно. Но Эдди плевать.  
Вот совсем.  
Правда.  
Брюнет, серо-зеленые глаза, на двенадцать часов, так?


End file.
